Damon and Elena Season 1
by darkkissesful
Summary: Every single Damon/Elena scene in season 1, episode by episode. Every time Damon and Elena speak or see each other in all 4 seasons of TVD i will write. I cannot write a summary to save my life, LOL. If you confused I tried to explain what this story is about in the first authors note of the first chapter. Rated M now from because of ep 4X07
1. The Night of The Comet (1X02)

**Hey Everyone! I have no idea of a story to write so I thought I would do this instead. I choose my favourite VD couple, which is Delena obviously and I'm going to go through episode by episode starting at season 1 all the way through to season 4 and write down every scene Damon and Elena have together, even if others are in the same scene.**

**Sadly I don't own Vampire Diaries nor do I own Damon : ( Vampire diaries belongs the L. and the CW**

Elena Gilbert walks leisurely towards the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House intent on visiting her new found friend, Stefan Salvatore. She notices the large wooden front door with a door knocker in shape of a ring and a door bell attached to the brick wall beside the door. Elena pulls the red rope to ring the bell.

Nothing happens.

Not hearing any noise of any kind Elena walks closer to the door to use the door knocker. On the third knock the front door creaked slowly as it opened on its own. Cautiously Elena for the first time stepped inside the home of Stefan Salvatore. She left the front door open a bit. She noticed that everything was a deep dark colour and looked old. Older than her seventeen years of age.

"Stefan?" Elena called out in hopes he could hear her. "Stefan?" she walked farther into the foyer looking around the old boarding house in awe. She saw Stefan's school bag on a nearby chair so he must be back from school. Elena turned around to face the front door and was confused to find it wide open. Like someone pushed it open.

Elena stated to carefully make her way to the front door when suddenly out of nowhere a black crow flew inside, squawking. Jumping back Elena turned fast to see where the bird went but bumped right into an older guy, who was invading her person space by standing directly behind her. He smiles slight and cocks his head to the side, looking at her.

"I'm sorry for barging in. The door was …" Elena turned away to point at the now closed door. Confusion on her face she turns back to the stranger "open."

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon. Stefan's brother"

"He didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well Stefan's not one to brag. Please. Come" Damon Gestures for Elena to go in the living room. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon spoke as he walked with Elena into the living room.

"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena looked in wonder at the large room with red couches, a big fireplace and lamps on tables.

"Living room, parlour, Sotheby's auction." Damon looks at Elena and smirks slightly. "It's a little kitschy for my taste." Elena continued to looked around the room, taking it all in.

"I see why my brother's so smitten." Damon looks towards Elena. "It's about time. I never thought he would get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon spoke looking solemnly at Elena.

"The last one?" Elena spoke with confusion, having no idea what Damon was talking about or what happened with the last one.

"Yeah. Katherine. His girlfriend?" Damon turned to fully face Elena. She looks a bit uncomfortable and quickly shakes her head.

"Oh, your two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope" Elena says quickly.

"Oops. Well I'm sure it will come up now." Damon spoke not sounding at least a bit sorry. "Or maybe he didn't wanna tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." Elena nods her head once looking a tad sad. "We all know how those relationships end." Damon continued.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena said in response to Damon's comment about relationships ending.

Tilting his head to the side "I'm a fatalist." Damon spoke quickly, raising his eyebrows as he said 'fatalist' and smirking slightly when he finished. "Hello Stefan." Elena turns startled to see Stefan standing where she was just before she met Damon. Damon however continues to watch Elena.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan spoke with very little emotion and facial expression. Elena starts to head over to Stefan while Damon continues standing where he was watching Elena go towards his little brother.

"I know, I should have called-" Elena started to explain when she was cut off.

"Oh don't be silly. You're welcome anytime. Isn't she Stefan?" Damon spoke walking to stand beside Elena, looking slightly smug at his brother. "You know I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies." Elena looks at Damon "But I have to warn you…" Damon looks to Stefan before continuing "he wasn't always such a looker." Elena smiles and laughs for a second. Damon and Elena then both look at Stefan.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena. It was nice to see you." Stefan spoke with his eyes flicking between his brother and Elena.

Stefan and Damon start to stare at each other, tension radiating around the room. Elena sensing it talks to cover it. "Yeah I should probably go." Elena looked at the Elder Salvatore, "it was nice meeting you, Damon."

Damon looks at the brunette standing next to him before speaking. "Great meeting you too Elena." Grabbing her hand Damon complete ignores his brother and sweetly kisses it before smiling at her. Elena smiles back then walks towards the younger Salvatore.

"Stefan?" Elena spoke to him. No reply. "Stefan?" Elena tries to get his attention again but Stefan attention is sorely focused on his brother. Briefly looking down at Elena, Stefan then moves out of her way but remains silent. Taking a deep breath Elena walked to the front door leaving the Salvatore brothers to stare at each other.

**This episode is season 1 episode 2 ( 1X02) The Night of The Comet. **

**I didn't do the first episode because the only bit with Damon and Elena is him watching her at the cemetery which is only like 2 minutes and controlling the fog and crow. **

**If you see any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc…) please let me know. Review if you want. Favourite if you want. Follow if you want. Even if I get none I will still update. **


	2. Friday Night Bites (1X03)

**Thank You arosew for being the first reviewer**

**Thank You beverlie4055, arosew (again) and Psawyer1 for following my story. Sorry if I missed spelt any usernames.**

**Sadly I don't own Vampire Diaries nor do I own Damon : ( Vampire diaries belongs to L J Smith and the CW**

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie Bennett spoke to her best friend Elena, worried about their bubbly blonde friend who had yet to turn up for cheerleading practise.

Taking a drink from her white water bottle Elena replies I don't know. It's not like her." Resting her forearms on her knees, she looked around to see if can see Caroline anywhere.

"I'll try her again." Bonnie suggests hopefully just as Elena spots a light blue 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible with loud music coming from the stereo heading towards cheerleading practise.

"Uh…" Elena says pointing to the car when seeing her missing friend in the passenger seat. She also sees the driver wearing a black leather jacket and had sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Oh, my god." Bonnies looked to where her brunette friend was pointing as Caroline learned over to kiss the driver. "That must be the mystery guy from the Grill."

"That's not mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena stood up while informing Bonnie the name of the guy who appeared to be Caroline's new boyfriend.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?" Bonnie spoke, shock clearly evident in her voice. She stood up too so she could stand next to Elena. Both girls watched as Caroline pretty much bounded out of Damon's car in a very happy mood.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline practically sang, strutting to go walk between Elena and Bonnie. She then turned to address the other cheerleading who were just sitting and standing around with nothing to do expect get warmed up.

"Sorry I'm late Girls. I, uh, was busy." Elena warily eyed Damon as Caroline spoke in her cheerful voice. She saw Damon look at her as well. Elena noticed Damon smirk at her and raise his eyebrows as Caroline said 'busy.'

Caroline continued to speak to the cheerleaders "Alright, let's start with the double-pike herkie hurdler. What do you say?" Elena still watches Damon as he drives away.

_**TVD**_

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell of the Gilbert household rang interrupting the dinner Elena had organised to get Bonnie and Stefan acquainted.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena got up from the table to answer the door leaving bonnie and Stefan with nothing to do but smile at each other.

As soon as Elena had the door open she heard a bubbly voice call out.

"Surprise. Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Elena saw Damon standing behind Caroline as she spoke.

"Oh" was all Elena could say.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon spoke for the first time since Elena answered the door. He smiled his charming smile at her. Caroline walked in without asking to come inside handing Elena the dessert. However Damon remained in the doorway, unable to enter.

Stefan came to the door where he sees his older brother. "What are you doing here?" he asks Damon not very politely.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon replies sincerely unaffected by Stefan less than pleasant welcome.

"Oh, yeah, you can-" Elena started but Stefan cut her off.

"No no no." Quickly Stefan says so Damon won't be able to enter Elena's home. Elena looks at Stefan confusion on her face. Stefan looks at Elena before continuing.

"He can't, um…" Stefan looks at Damon. "He can't stay." Stefan looks back to Elena then Damon again. Elena looks at Damon too while Stefan continued to speak to his older brother. "Can you Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline interrupted.

"We're just finishing up." Stefan takes his eyes off his brother to look at Elena.

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena invited Damon in with a smile despite Stefan effort to keep him out.

Damon looks at Stefan before smiling at Elena. He stepped inside walking past his brother and Elena. With Damon's back turned Elena looked at Stefan in shock that someone could be so rude to their own family.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon spoke turning to face Elena taking in his surroundings.

"Thank you." Elena accepts the compliment and closes the door while Damon looks at Stefan and Stefan looks back. His face expressionless.

_**TVD**_

Sitting down with the dessert and hot drinks all around Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Bonnie were in the Gilbert living room. Elena and Stefan on the couch next to each other, Damon and Caroline on a chair and Bonnie on another chair opposite Damon and Caroline.

I cannot believe that Mr Tanner let you on the team." Caroline spoke to Stefan with a big grin on her face. "Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage." Damon says to his little brother. "You can't just sit there and wait for life to come. You have to go get it." Damon looked at Stefan as he was saying the last part.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. I don't know how you're ever gonna learn the routines." Caroline spoke to Elena, resting one hand on Damon's knee.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie speaks up.

Oblivious to Bonnie speaking to her Caroline continues "I guess I could put her in the back." Elena looks at Caroline with no expression.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon told Elena. Elena smiles faintly then takes a drink from the mug in her hands looking a bit sad.

"It's because her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Caroline was laughing a little as she spoke about when Elena 'used to be more fun'. Bonnie looks at Caroline with an expression of disbelief that she would bring up her friend's dead parents over coffee and dessert.

"And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline said in seriousness when she catches the look Bonnie was giving her.

"I'm sorry Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents." Damon says before his talkative girlfriend could speak again. Elena looks down at her lap when Damon speaks. "In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every..." Elena looks at Damon" single person we've ever cared about die.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan says for the first time in a while.

"Oh, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." Chuckling a bit Damon then smiles. Elena and Stefan look away.

_**TVD**_

In the kitchen Elena bends down to put something in the dishwasher as she stands up she hears a voice form behind her.

"One more." Damon walks up from behind Elena as she turns to face him.

"Mm. Thank you." Elena says sweetly reaches for the glass in Damon's hand. He hands Elena the glass but it slips from her grasp. Damon with his quick reflexes catches the glass before it could smash on the kitchen floor. Elena gasps as Damon catches the glass then starts chuckling softy for a moment.

"Nice save." She takes the glass from him with a smile. Damon smiles back.

"I like you" he points a finger at her "you know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile which is something I haven't seen in a very long time."

Elena looks at Damon cautiously before speaking "earlier did you mean Katherine?" Elena goes to lean down to the dishwasher when Damon takes the plate from her hands and does it for her.

"Mmmhmmm." Is all Damon says in response.

"How did she die?" Elena looks at Damon.

"In a fire. Tragic fire." Elena hands Damon another plate to put in the dishwasher, which he does.

"Recently?" Elena questions

"It seems like it was yesterday." Elena looks at Damon slightly surprised by his answer.

Taking a deep breath before she asked her next question. "What was she like?"

Damon was silent, thinking. "She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." He leans down to put another dish in the dishwasher. "She was also very complicated and selfish, and at times not very kind. But very sexy and seductive." Damon finishes quickly.

"So which one of you dated her first?" Elena hands Damon the last plate.

Damon chuckles, putting the plate in the dishwasher. "Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." Damon then leaned down to close the dishwasher.

Elena smiles then walks to the island in the middle of the kitchen with Damon remaining by the sink with his arms folded over his chest. She begins to fold fabric placemats when Damon walks up to her.

"I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." Damon sits down and starts to help Elena. She looks at him surprised for his comment about quitting cheerleading.

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I saw you at practise. You looked miserable." Damon answers.

"You saw that?" Elena asks.

"Am I wrong?" Raising his eyebrows at 'wrong' Damon looks up at Elena.

"I used to love it. It was fun. But things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." Elena replies honestly.

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved ta-da!" Damon says like it's the simplest thing in the world. Elena smiles and laughs quietly at that.

"Some things could matter again."

"Maybe. But it seems a little unrealistic to me." Damon smiles as Elena looks down then back up at him again.

"I'm sorry." Damon frowns, confused at what she's apologizing for. "About Katherine." Damon looks at Elena surprised. "You lost her too." Damon continues to look at Elena not saying anything.

"Hey, need some help." Bonnie enters the kitchen with a grin interrupting the moment between Damon and Elena. Elena smiles back at her.

"Sure, why not?" Damon answers with his charming smile.

_**TVD**_

_Later once everyone had left Elena's dinner, she and Stefan were in her room on her bed taking about the night they had just had._

"_Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun." Elena says happily_

"_Mm. That makes one of us." Stefan says a bit gloomy. Elena scoffs at him._

"_Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be." Stefan put one finger on Elena's bottom lips, stopping her from continuing. _

_Stefan, with one hand on her cheek leans closer to his girlfriend to kiss her. Elena lies down with Stefan lying on top of her, not stopping their make out session. Elena then pushes Stefan back so that his lies sideways on her bed then climbs on top of him, both panting with desire they start to make out again_

_Stefan lying on Elena's teddy bear stops kissing her to pull it out from under him, Elena seeing Stefan move her bear out the way starts to chuckle then sits up to pull her top off revealing her white bra underneath. Leaning down she starts kissing Stefan again._

_Stefan stops so he could pull his shirt over his head when Damon is revealed beneath Elena smiling his winning smile at her. Shocked that she was making out with Stefan who then turned into Damon, Elena jumps back from him screaming._

Elena wakes up with a gasp and starts panting for air. She gets out of bed to get the glass on her desk so she could get water. Not noticing to black crow on her window ledge.

_**TVD**_

Elena walks to her car, unlocking it so she could open the boot to put her bag in it. She closes it, locks her car then turns around and come face to face with Damon. Like the first time they met.

She gasps in shock the pants "You scared me. What… what are you doing here?"

Damon whispers "I'm hiding from Caroline."

Elena, playing along, whispers back "And why is that?"

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." Damon speaks normally again.

Elena laugh softy "That could be a sign." She speaks properly.

"Well she awfully young." He smiles at her.

"Not much younger that you are."

"Yeah." Damon pauses for a moment. "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." Damon smiles again at Elena.

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits but we've been friends since first grade and that means something to me." Elena says in all seriousness.

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's just not my intention." Damon smiles his charming smile at Elena.

"Yes it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternative meaning behind everything you say." Damon smiles at Elena response. He looks down then back at Elena's face.

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Really?" Elena asks having no idea what Damon was talking about.

"Mm-hmm. I see them. You want me." Damon says knowingly

"Excuse me?" Elena scoffs in disbelief at what she was hearing from her boyfriend's older brother.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me when you don't wanna think about me. I bet you've dreamed about me."

Elena looks at him in silence, remembering she was dreaming about him the other night.

"And right now, you wanna kiss me." Damon smirks and leans closer to Elena's face as she remains still and silence.

_SLAP_

Elena hit Damon's cheek as hard as she could. "What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan but I don't wanna be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past but let's get one thing straight. I am not Katherine." Elena spoke the last part clearly hoping to get it through to Damon before walking away, leaving him alone in the parking lot. Damon turns to watch as she walks away.

_**TVD**_

Elena had fallen asleep after writing in her journal, the lamp by her bedside still on when Damon appeared in her room. Softly so he won't wake her Damon runs a finger down the side of Elena cheek. He does it again, watching her sleep.

Abruptly Elena awakens looking around her room, she then puts her journal on her bedside table and switches off her lamp to fall asleep again.

**This episode is season 1 episode 3 ( 1X03) Friday Night Bites**

**I Just put a poll on my profile for this story, so please go and vote.**

**If you see any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc…) please let me know. Review if you want. Favourite if you want. Follow if you want. Even if I get none I will still update.**


	3. Family Ties (1X04)

**Hope you all like this chapter! I have been writing it all day, now I should really start my homework lol.**

**Sadly I don't own Vampire Diaries nor do I own Damon : ( Vampire diaries belongs to L J Smith and the CW**

_Hearing a loud banging noise Elena jolted awake with a gasp, she got up from her bed then left her room to investigate to sound she heard._

"_Hello?" Elena called out when she exited her room. She walked over the banister and looked down the stairs to the foyer area by the front door that was lit by lamps. "Jeremy?" Elena called again think her younger brother was wondering around the house making noises. Elena looked down the stair again into the foyer when she sees a shadow move fast into the kitchen._

_Elena goes down stairs intent on finding out what was causing the banging. She turn to walk in the kitchen, Elena stops on the door way. "Hello?" she calls not seeing anyone in the kitchen. Elena flips the light switch so she can see better but nothing happened. She flipped the switch on and off a few times yet nothing happened. _

_Suddenly the T.V in the next room switched on by itself. _

_Logan Fell or as Jenna calls him 'Logan Scum Fell' the local news guy was on the T.V delivering the news. "This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls…" Hearing this Elena moves closer to the T.V so she has a better view. "With breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing citizens has claimed another victim. Local High School student, Elena Gilbert." The T.V showed a picture of Elena. Elena looks at herself on the T.V in shock._

"_Police are certain that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks." Logan Fell continued._

_Elena hears a softy velvety voice speak for behind her. "You know what's coming next." Elena whips her head around to see none other than Damon Salvatore, her boyfriend's older brother standing behind her, clad in a black leather jacket looking sinful._

_Scared, Elena runs to the front door and throws it open to reveal Damon already standing there. She screams and slams the door in his face. She turns to ran again when she sees him standing in the doorway to the kitchen._

_Elena started panting, trying to breath and crying in fear, running her hands in her long brown hair causing it to get messed up and cover her face. After a minute Elena looks up and brushes her hair away from her eyes so she could see Damon no longer standing where he was a moment ago. He was gone._

_Taking careful steps, moving forward Elena eyes travel everywhere she could see trying to find Damon when suddenly he jumps out from her side her baring his fangs and had veins under his eyes. Before Elena could do anything but scream, he pulled her head to one side exposing her tender throat and sunk his fangs in her jugular taking deep gulps of her sweet blood, listening to hear scream._

Stefan awoke with a gasp, seeing his brother sitting at his desk smirking.

_**TVD**_

Damon was watching as his little brother and Elena were invited into the Lockwood mansion for the celebration. Walking inside Stefan gave Elena a little peck on her cheek causing her to smile and grab his hand, leading him into another room.

Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan's kiss for Elena.

_**TVD**_

"The Founding Families of Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural Founder's council celebration." Reading out loud to Stefan, Elena read the top of the original guest registry for the very first Founding Families celebration. "Wow, look, it's the original guest registry." Stefan, intrigued, comes to stand beside his girlfriend. "Look at all these familiar names: Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? "Confused as to why her boyfriend's older brother names is there Elena looks at Stefan. When she turns back to the registry, she see Stefan's name above his brothers.

She looks back to Stefan when she reads his name. "And Stefan Salvatore." Before Stefan could come up with a clever lie a smooth voice speaks from behind him.

"The original Salvatore brothers." Damon and Caroline enter the room. Stefan and Elena turn to face them when Damon continued. "Our ancestors. Tragic story actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan speaks for the first time since seeing Elena parent's wedding rings on display.

"It's not boring Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena looks at Stefan as she speaks.

"Well, I'm bored. I wanna dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline looks towards Damon as she says the last part.

"Mm-mm." Damon says in agreement.

"Could I just borrow you date?" Caroline asks Elena.

"Oh, uh..." Elena looks at her boyfriend, unsure of what to say.

"I don't really dance." Stefan tells the talkative blonde girl.

"He does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon ensures his date that Stefan can dance. The brothers look at each other.

"You wouldn't mind would you Elena?" Caroline asks her friend again.

Elena smiles a bit uncomfortable "it's up to Stefan." She finally says.

"Well, sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline grabs Stefan hand, leading him out the room leaving Damon and Elena alone.

_**TVD**_

Not wanting to be alone with Damon since the last time they were alone together he tried to kiss her and said that she wanted him, Elena moved to leave the room but was stopped when Damon started speaking to her.

"I wanna apologize to you…" Hearing Damon apologize Elena turned to face him. "for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Damon continued.

"For what?" Elena asks wondering why someone would try to punish their own brother.

"It's all in the past. I don't wanna bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

_**TVD**_

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town until the war. There was a battle here…"

Elena cuts Damon off knowing what war he was talking about "The battle of Willow Creek."

"Right." Damon says softly, impressed that she knew.

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate Soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Elena tells Damon what she knows.

"Well what the history books left out was the people that were killed weren't there by accident." Damon circles Elena to stand on the other side of the room. Elena watches him with the arms folded over her chest. "They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive." Damon stands next to a model of a building while Elena looks at him in shock by the information he just revealed.

"Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church." Elena looks at Damon as he continued with sympathy for the brothers in the story he was telling her about. "And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon finishes the story of the 'Original Salvatore brothers' in 1864.

"Who was the person that they wanted to save?"

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon looks at Elena like he's gazing at her.

"Look, I'm sorry you and Stefan have this thing between you but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon." Damon looks down and smiles slightly.

"I just..." Elena continued as Damon looks back up "I hope you two can work it out." She finished.

"I hope so too." Damon says so softy Elena almost didn't hear him. HE smirks at her and she smiles faintly back.

_**TVD**_

Deciding to go find their dates Damon and Elena go outside where other couples were dancing. They walk up to Stefan and Caroline who each had a glass of champagne in their hands and were talking.

"What'd we miss?" Damon questions both of them

"We were just chatting." Stefan replies looking at his brother. "Drink Damon?" Stefan offers holding a glass out to his brother.

Damon eyes the glass then Stefan. "No thanks, I'll pass." Stefan raises the glass at Damon. The brothers were staring at each other. Elena sensing the tension between the two intervenes.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?"

Stefan nods at his girlfriend. "Absolutely" he answers. Elena takes his hand and walks with him out onto the dance floor where they began dancing immediately, her arms around his neck with his hands resting on her hips. Damon and Caroline turned to stand side by side watching them.

"They look so cute together." Caroline comments, happy for her friend.

"Don't talk, please." Damon orders Caroline who looks at Damon slight sad by the way he treats her. She takes a drink of champagne and goes back to watching Stefan and Elena dance.

_**TVD  
**_

While dancing Elena smiles at Stefan, he makes a comment that he hope Damon didn't annoy her too much while he was dancing with Caroline. Elena tells him he apologized and explained why he is the way he is.

Elena starts to question Stefan about his family, when he barley answers her a fight starts between the couple. Elena complains that Stefan never tell her anything so that she is only left with what people tell her. Stefan informs her that Damon is trying to turn her against him. Elena replies that it must be working then she storms away, irritated.

Damon turns around having overheard the couple's argument about him. Stefan sees him and the two stare each other down, no emotions on either of their faces.

_**TVD**_

Elena marches outside the Lockwood Mansion determined to find the elder Salvatore after seeing bruises and bit marks all over Caroline's body. When she sees him Elena goes straight up to him. Damon seeing Elena walks his way smirks at her, which is quickly wiped off his face when Elena pushes him as hard as she could.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. Got it? Stay away from her." Elena tries her best to sound threating so she could protect her friend. Once she was done Elena walked off to find Stefan.

Damon watches in shock as Elena leaves then he gets angry and heads off to find the bubbly blonde he was dating.

**This episode is season 1 episode 4 ( 1X04) Family Ties**

**I Just put a poll on my profile for this story, so please go and vote.**

**If you see any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc…) please let me know. Review if you want. Favourite if you want. Follow if you want. Even if I get none I will still update**


	4. Lost Girls (1X06

**Hello fellow Delena lovers! **

**Thank you Canadian-Lynx, ZombeeCat and jinbrynmoon for following my story and thank you again to Canadian-Lynx for adding as a favourite.**

**Thank you Juile0251 for reviewing and giving me some great advice, and thank you Trogdor19 for also reviewing.**

**I just want to give a shout out to one of my favourite authors Trogdor19. If you haven't checked out their amazing Delena story 'Inevitable' then do it! It's amazing.**

**Sorry if I spelt any usernames wrong and for the long Authors Note, enjoy the chapter.**

**Sadly I don't own Vampire Diaries nor do I own Damon : ( Vampire diaries belongs to L J Smith and the CW.**

_Ding dong_

The doorbell to the Gilbert residence rang once. Jeremy and Elena who were in the kitchen stopped talking and looked towards the door, wondering who it could be. Elena was still on edge about someone being outside her house at night since learning about the existence of vampires. Taking steady steps Elena walked to the door with her brother on her heels. Pulling the door open a bit Elena slammed it shut once she saw who was on the other side, well she tried to slam it shut but Damon having super-vampire-strength easily pushed it open with one hand while learning casually against the door frame. Like he had all the time in the world.

"Jeremy go upstairs" Elena ordered her brother sternly not taking her glare off Damon who had his signature smirk plastered on his face and black leather jacket on his back. Jeremy headed upstairs leaves and glaring Elena and Smirking Damon alone.

Damon still smirked at Elena as he spoke to her "you're afraid of me." Elena said nothing to his observation. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." If it was possible Damon's smirk got even bigger.

"Stay away from me." Elena told Damon, hoping she could order him like she did to Jeremy before but Damon being Damon didn't listen.

"Hey, hey, hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan." Damon truthfully told Elena what he wanted yet she still didn't answer him.

"May I come in? Oh, wait, of course I can. I've been invited in." Smirking like he just won the lottery Damon walked inside the Gilbert home like he owns the place. Elena backed away from him, not taking her eyes of him for a second. Damon closed the front door looking around for any sign of his little bro. Seeing none he looked back to the brunette who could pass as the twin sister for the woman he was in love with.

"We can just cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now." Damon crossed his arms over his chest staring back at Elena. "That wouldn't serve my greater agenda." Elena remains silent and scared that a vampire who could easily tear her throat out was standing about one meter away for her. "So where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki." Elena told Damon in a snarky tone for what he did to her. Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't look at me with those judge-y little eyes." Stepping closer to her, he continued "Girl's gonna thanks me for what I did to her." Damon stepped even closer to Elena.

Feeling brave Elena asked "did you thank Katherine?" Damon doesn't say anything. He looked at her from head to toe.

Damon turned away from the seventeen year old to face the living room. "Got the whole life story, huh?"

"I got enough." Elena felt braver since he didn't do anything to her for asking the Katherine question, knowing their history from Stefan.

"Oh, I doubt that." Damon turned to leave so he could continue his quest to find his brother. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." Damon walked out nearly closing the door then he popped his head back in, looking at Elena "Oh, tip for later. Be careful who you invite in the house." Damon warned her seriously before Smirking and walked away.

**This episode is season 1 episode 6 (1X06) Lost Girls**

**I didn't do episode 5, You're Undead to Me, because there were no Delena scenes due to the fact that Damon was locked in the basement for most of the episode.**

**I just put a poll on my profile for this story, so please go and vote. It's the only thing I ask.**

**If you see any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc…) please let me know. Review if you want. Favourite if you want. Follow if you want. Even if I get none I will still update but if you do I guarantee that you will get a shout out in the next episode, and it would be nice.**


	5. Haunted (1X07)

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thank you MissPeachey11 and klausgirl4055 for following my story.**

**Sorry if I spelt any usernames wrong and for the long Authors Note, enjoy the chapter.**

**Anything I make the characters think are completely by me since you can't read peoples mind on T.V. So we have no idea what the character are thinking. Like dreams, thoughts will be in italic.**

**Sadly I don't own Vampire Diaries nor do I own Damon : ( Vampire diaries belongs to L J Smith and the CW.**

Damon walked down the Boarding House stairs after listening to Stefan tell the newly turned Vicki about how our actions define who we are. _ Complete rubbish_ Damon thought, just as the doorbell rang. Damon slowed down his stride to sense who was at the door. He arrogantly smirked after a moment and headed to answer the door. He pulled the front door open leaning against it doing his cocky smirk at the teenager on the other side.

Taking a deep breath to mentally steady herself, not expecting the elder Salvatore brother to be home or answer the door Elena spoke. "Is Stefan here?"

"Yep"

"And where is here?" Elena questioned, not wanting to spend any more time with Damon after their last conversation.

"And good morning to you, little Miss…" Damon raises his eyebrows as he thought for a quick second on what to call Elena. "I'm-on-a-Mission."

Elena crossed her arms momentary forgetting that she was there to see Stefan not Damon. "How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you done?"

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" Damon retorted.

"If you wanted me dead, I'll be dead."

"Yes, you would." Damon completed agreed with her statement.

"But I'm not." Elena said proudly.

"Yet." Damon countered.

A moment of silence passed between the two, Elena getting frustrated with their seemingly pointless banter while Damon found amusement in it.

"Where is Stefan?" Asked Elena, less impatient this time.

"He's upstairs, singing 'The Rain in Spain." Damon smiled cockily at her. "Knock yourself out." Walking put the front door Damon made sure to invade Elena personal space, getting up close and personal with her. Smirking when the door closed behind her.

_**TVD**_

Between two school buses appeared Damon looking sinfully sexy in his black leather jacket with messy hair. Damon went to stand next to a kneeling Elena who was softy crying to the body of Vicki.

"You should go. I got this." Casually Damon said, as if burying bodies was an everyday occurrence for him.

Elena wobbled to her feet careful of her injuries, looking at Damon with nothing but disgust and disbelief that he could so casually despite their current situation. "You did this. This is your fault." Elena accused him.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Elena looked at him, unbelieving what she had just heard. She shoved at his chest hard with both hands but Damon merely looked at her not moving an inch. Elena swung her hand aiming for his face but quicker that she could see Damon grab her wrist, holding tight. Elena grunts with slight pain.

"None of this matters to me. None of it." Damon whispered the last bit then roughly let go of her wrist.

"People die around you. How could it not matter?" It matters and you know it." Elena succeeded in slapping him this time around since Damon did nothing to stop here. Damon stared at her, anger slowly seeping into him eyes at her nerve to hit him, a vampire of all people. Elena gasped lightly seeing his eyes turn mad with rage, seeing Damon try to control himself from hurting her.

"Mmmm." Damon hummed. "You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." Damon spoke slowly at the last part barley controlling his anger. Hoping she will do as he said and go.

Elena grabs her injured shoulder with one hand and with one last look at Damon turned and left. Damon's eyes followed her before he signed and kneeing down to a deceased Vicki.

_**TVD**_

"I can do it." Damon offered stepping on the Gilbert front porch when he overheard Elena ask Stefan to make Jeremy forget what happened tonight only to have Stefan tell her that he is too weak. Elena and Stefan look at Damon. "If this is what you want." Damon walked closer "I'll do it." He looked at his brother and his brother's girl when he finished speaking.

Elena looked at the younger Salvatore brother "it's what I want." Stefan nodded slightly, respecting her wish.

"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked needing to know what to tell Jeremy. Elena looked at Damon and turned to face him full on.

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." Elena spoke clearly except for her voice slight cracking on the last word. Damon nods looking at Stefan and Elena then went inside to Jeremy's room.

Stefan sat down when his brother went inside, Elena sat beside him wrapped in a blanket to cover her now bloody nurse Halloween costume. She tells Stefan that she wishes she could forget too, about finding out that vampires exist and everything that has happened since then, saying that it's what she wants. That she doesn't want her life to be like this or to feel like this but she can't lose the way she feels about him despite the fact that she wants to forget.

Damon walked back outside, interrupting the moment between the two. Elena looks at him.

"It's done." Is all he said. Elena nodded and walked inside, leaving the Salvatore brothers to stare after her. When the door closed they look at each other.

**This episode is season 1 episode 7 (1X07) Haunted**

**I just put a poll on my profile for this story, so please go and vote. It's the only thing I ask.**

**If you see any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc…) please let me know. Review if you want. Favourite if you want. Follow if you want. Even if I get none I will still update but if you do I guarantee that you will get a shout out in the next episode, and it would be nice**


	6. 162 Candles (1X08)

**Hello people!**

**Thank you vampsydney for following my story and thank you MissPeachey11 for the review and adding it as a favourite. Thank you to who reviewed chapter 4 but you were a guest so I couldn't that properly.**

**Sorry if I spelt any usernames wrong.**

**Anything I make the characters think are completely by me since you can't read peoples mind on T.V. So we have no idea what the character are thinking. Like dreams, thoughts will be in italic.**

**Sadly I don't own Vampire Diaries nor do I own Damon : ( Vampire diaries belongs to L J Smith and the CW.**

Elena decided go head over to the Grill since it was his birthday and it would be the nice thing to do. Finding Stefan playing pool with the 'towel girl' she met earlier, Elena leaned her arms on a table watching the two vampire chat like they were old friends. In this case they were.

Damon came over and stepped halfway between Stefan and Lexi at the pool table and Elena. He watched his brother for a moment before turning in a semi-circle to face Elena. She was still staring at Stefan, noticing how happy he looked when she rolled her eyes seeing Damon. Damon did his incredibly sexy smirk at her and walked over.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the Media." Damon and Elena continued to watch Stefan smile and laugh with Lexi while playing pool.

"Well you haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Elena spoke not taking her eyes of Stefan.

"No, you're right. Poor Stefan. Persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother." Damon and Elena spoke to each other nether looked away from the younger Salvatore vampire. "Does it ever get tiring, being so righteous?" Damon looked at the girl who was a striking resemblance to his beloved.

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." Elena looked at Damon to see he was watching his brother again. She walked forward. Done with the conversation she had with Damon when he responded.

"Well consider this psychopaths feelings hurt." Damon pouted a little and placed his hand over his heart, that was covered by a black tee-shirt and his black leather jacket he always wore.

Elena turned back to him, contemplating the question she had planned to ask Damon. "What did you do with my brother?"

"I'm gonna need a less vague question."

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki." Damon slowly started to stalk towards her. "What else did you do to him?"

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and- grrrrr" Damon made a mocking growl sound "and all that bad stuff." Damon shrugged his shoulders. "You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything. A little too okay. He's studying, he's not doing drugs, he's not drinking. You sure you didn't do anything else?" Elena asked worried about her brother's behaviour since she had Damon comply him.

"Elena, I took away his suffering." Damon concludes.

_**TVD**_

Stefan and Elena hurry around the corner of the building determined to get to Lexi before the sheriff and her deputies kill her. Suddenly gun shots rang out through the night making Elena and Stefan hurry even more. Rounding around the corner they see Damon appear in right in front of Lexi. Staking her. Elena gasps in shock when Stefan clamped a hand over her mouth pulling her with him out of view.

"Oh my god." Stefan whispered, seeing his brother stake his best friend.

"Why?" Lexi whispered to Damon.

Damon whispered back "It's part of the plan."

Elena and Stefan look on in horror as Damon twist the stake deeper into Lexi chest, both close to crying. Lexi skin turns icky and grey as she falls to the hard ground dead. Silence fills the air.

"You okay?" Damon turns to the sheriff

"Thank you." Damon nods at her. The Sheriff, Liz, looks at the body of Stefan once best friend. "Get it in the car, quickly."

"Yeah." Damon and the Sheriff move to the body as Elena and Stefan watch.

**This episode is season 1 episode 8 (1X08) 162 Candles.**

**Was anyone else pissed at Damon for killing Lexi? I love him but even I was angry.**

**I just put a poll on my profile for this story, so please go and vote. It's the only thing I ask.**

**If you see any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc…) please let me know. Review if you want. Favourite if you want. Follow if you want. Even if I get none I will still update but if you do I guarantee that you will get a shout out in the next episode, and it would be nice.**


	7. History Repeating (1X09)

**Hey! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far**

**Thank you Julie0251 for review again : )**

**Sorry if I spelt any usernames wrong.**

**Anything I make the characters think are completely by me since you can't read peoples mind on T.V. So we have no idea what the character are thinking. Like dreams, thoughts will be in italic.**

**Sadly I don't own Vampire Diaries nor do I own Damon : ( Vampire diaries belongs to L J Smith and the CW.**

Elena grabbed her phone after Caroline and Bonnie, who was being possessed by Emily Bennett, left her house and quickly went through her contacts looking for Stefan Salvatore.

**Cut to Stefan and Damon after playing football**

Stefan answered his phone after reading Elena's name on the screen. "What's wrong?" He immediately asked, walking away from his brother for privacy as he talked to Elena on the phone.

"_It's Bonnie." _Came Elena reply through the phone.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, worry for Elena's best friend.

"_Emily is possessing her."_ Damon sat down on a wooden picnic bench with his back to the table as he listened in on his brother's conversation._ "She said something."_ Elena continued.

"What did she say?" Damon leaned back against the table unknown to Stefan still eavesdropping.

**Cut to Elena still on the phone to Stefan by her front door**

"She said ' I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." Elena sounded confused as she told Stefan. Having no idea what her friend was talking about. "Then she just left."

"_Okay, where do you think she went?"_ Stefan questioned staying calm unlike Elena.

" I don't know." Came Elena frustrated response. Realisation came to Elena in a second as she remembered her earlier conversation with Bonnie at school about her dreams were Emily Bennett took her to Fells church. "Fells Church. By the old cemetery."

**Cut to Damon and Stefan **

Listening in on Stefan and Elena's conversation proved useful to Damon as he learned where Emily was and that she was going to destroy the crystal he needed. He vanished silently.

_That's where she took Bonnie in her dreams, we have to help her._" Elena told Stefan how she knew where Bonnie/Emily would be.

"All right, all right. Just stay there. I'm gonna go fins her." Stefan hung up hoping Elena would listen and turned to face his brother only to discover him gone.

_**TVD**_

Just as Damon began begging Emily not to destroy to crystal, Elena came running through the trees seeing Bonnie surrounded by fire.

"BONNIE!" She shouted hoping her friend was still somewhere inside her. Stefan seeing Elena call for Bonnie left his brothers side and ran to hold Elena back when she tried to get closer to the witch.

Emily threw the crystal that could get Katherine out of the tomb on the air as it exploded, thus destroying it.

"NO" Damon shouted desperately watching as he only hope of seeing his love again was destroyed. Damon then glared at Bonne who was still possessed by Emily and surrounded by fire. After a moment the bright orange flames went out as Emily left Bonnie's body, leaving Bonnie confused about what happened.

Growling in anger Damon charged at the witch giving her no time to react as her sank he razor sharp fangs in her neck. Drinking her blood as she screamed.

Stefan ran to his brother and the girl he was draining and torn him away from her. Bonnie fell to the ground, weak from the blood lost. Elena ran to Bonnie, her mouth hanging open in shock and horror at the bite marks in her friend's neck and the blood covering her. Stefan put his ear near Bonnie's mouth listening for breathing or a heartbeat.

"She's still alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan informed Elena as he bit his wrist and held it against Bonnie's mouth forcing her to drink the sweet red liquid. Elena gave Damon and dirty look for what he did but Damon stood staring into space, his mind running black. All hope of getting Katherine back gone.

Bonnie groan at the taste in her mouth and struggles against Stefan wrist. HE drew his wrist back once she had had enough vampire blood.

"Her neck. It's healing." Elena commented, seeing the two small puncture holes in the side of Bonnie's neck close and disappeared leaving no trace of ever being there.

Damon looked lost at what to do with his existence. The plan he had being working on for over 100 years, his entire life as a vampire, ruined within 5 minutes.

**This episode is season 1 episode 9 (1X09) History Repeating**

**Sorry if the first scene was a bit confusing with Elena and Stefan on the phone. I have never written a conversation before.**

**Please go to my profile and vote on my poll before I finish this story!**

**If you see any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc…) please let me know. Review if you want. Favourite if you want. Follow if you want. Even if I get none I will still update but if you do I guarantee that you will get a shout out in the next episode, and it would be nice**


	8. The Turning Point (1X10)

**Hey! Episode 10 is done. Finally on double digits! **

**Around about half way done through season 1 the season2 YAY! Even more Delena**

**Two chapters within less than 2 hours of each other! Aren't you all lucky? **

**Sorry for the short chapter, there was only one Delena scene and Damon and Elena don't even talk to each other during it.**

**Anything I make the characters think are completely by me since you can't read peoples mind on T.V. So we have no idea what the character are thinking. Like dreams, thoughts will be in italic.**

**Sadly I don't own Vampire Diaries nor do I own Damon : ( Vampire diaries belongs to L J Smith and the CW.**

"_Logan Fells a vampire. And when I find him again, I am gonna destroy him. Limb by limb."_ Stefan listened to his very pissed off brother tell him what he will do to Logan fell, the news guy. Elena walked outside the school, no longer interested in paving the way to her future now that another vampire is in town. She saw Stefan on the phone, unknown to her Damon was on the other end.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Stefan asked unable to not feel concerned for his older brother despite their miserable brotherly relationship.

"_No, I'm not okay."_ Was Damon snarky reply.

**Cut to Damon in front of a mirror taking off his shirt with bullet holes in it and blood all over it**

"I was ambushed. I was shot." Damon roughly threw his ruined shirt to the floor, standing shirtless in front of the mirror glaring in rage about what happened to him. "Now I'm Vengeful. Just gotta find him." Damon walked with his pants riding dangerously low on his hips to the closet to get another shirt.

**Cut to Stefan outside the school with Elena behind him**

"Well there's no need. He's hear at the school." Elena walked closer to Stefan.

**Cut back to a still shirtless Damon**

"You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?" Damon spoke still choosing a shirt to wear.

"_He's working the crowd."_ Stefan answered his brother's question.

Damon smiles, still shirtless but with a new on in one hand. "Well, I'll be right there." He hung up on his brother.

**This episode is season 1 episode 9 (1X10) The Turning Point**

**I'm so excited to write the next episode! 1X11 Damon and Elena road trip! One of the best Delena episodes ever!**

**Again I apologise, this was another phone conversation like a scene in the last chapter but this one had shirtless Damon, yum.**

**Please go to my profile and vote on my poll before I finish this story!**

**If you see any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc…) please let me know. Review if you want. Favourite if you want. Follow if you want. Even if I get none I will still update but if you do I guarantee that you will get a shout out in the next episode, and it would be nice**


	9. Bloodlines (1X11)

**Hey! I finally finished episode 11, sorry it took longer than normal**

**Thank you strem1984 and DelenaFandom for following my story**

**So far this episode has the most Delena scenes which is why it took longer than normal**

**OMG, one of my new favourite Vampire Diaries episodes is 'My Brother's Keeper', I'm sure you all know why ;) Delena finally happened and it only took 4 seasons lol.**

**Anything I make the characters think are completely by me since you can't read peoples mind on T.V. So we have no idea what the character are thinking. Like dreams, thoughts will be in italic.**

**Sadly I don't own Vampire Diaries nor do I own Damon : ( Vampire diaries belongs to L J Smith and the CW.**

Driving with no destination in mind with tears in her eyes, Elena speed up a bit to get further away from Stefan and the Boarding House. No more lies Stefan had told her yet he never told her she could pass as an identical twin for his ex-vampire girlfriend Katherine. Elena blinked back her tears that were threatening to fall, she gasped when a person clad in black appeared in the middle of the road.

Elena slammed on the breaks but was too late and hit the person. The windshield of her car got a massive crack from the impact which sent her car flipping over again and again. She gasped in pain when the car finally stopped flipping over and landed upside down. Coughing, Elena looked out the broken window on the driver's side and saw the figure in black lying in the middle of the road. His broken limbs snapping back into place.

Elena freaked out, fearful for her life she tried to undo her seat belt which was holding her upside-down in the car chair but her efforts were wasted because to seat belt wouldn't budge. Elena started crying and panicking now that the mysterious person was headed towards her and her wrecked car. As the black clad person got closer Elena began screaming, desperately tugging on her seatbelt. Louder and louder she screamed when the person kneeled down when suddenly she vanished with inhuman speed.

Unsure why she was still alive and where the person who nearly killed went, Elena tried to shift forward in her seat to get a better look outside. She screamed, turning to face away when someone appeared right at the window she was looking out.

"How you doing in there?" Damon spoke in a soft voice. Elena turned her head to look at him, recognizing his silky voice.

"Damon." Elena spoke through her tears, as she looked at him.

"You look stuck." Damon commented in a concerned voice. He stood up and used his vampire speed and strength to pull open the car door, getting easier access to Elena.

"It's my seatbelt. I can't get it off." Elena told Damon why she was stuck, with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Shh, shh, shh." Damon shushed her. "Let me get you out of here. I want you to put your hands on the roof." Elena obeyed to his calming voice and raised her arms to the car roof. "Just like that." Damon praised her, "You ready?" Elena nodded. "1…2…3," Damon countered slowly and softy, preparing Elena for when he will get her out of the car. He reached in and grabbed the seatbelt and with his vampire strength, he ripped it releasing Elena.

Elena fell from her seat then Damon gently lifted her from the car "gotcha." He held her in his arms standing up from the trashed car. "You okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?" Damon question in a commanding yet caring voice. Elena drowsily shook her head moaning, dizzy from her car flipping over.

Damon ever so carefully set her on her feet, yet not letting go of her completely. Elena slipped, to dizzy to stand, but Damon gracefully caught her by the waist. "Whoa, you're fading fast, Elena. Elena, look at me. Focus. Look at me." Damon placed his thumb and Elena lower lip and chin to hold her head steading as he spoke to her. Elena tiredly opened her eyes, looking at Damon with tears in her eyes and running down her checks. "Okay." Damon said softly once she had focused on him.

"I look like her." Brokenly Elena whispered to Damon.

"What?" Damon questioned just as Elena eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out. Damon caught her before she hit the road, gently lowering her to the ground, kneeling so that she was half on his lap, half off. Stroking her hair, looking at her face wondering what to do with her Damon looked around, " upsy-daisy" He spoke as he gathered her limp body into his arms and walked away, cradling her to his hard body.

_**TVD**_

_Where am I? _Elena thought as she groggily woke up, she noticed she was in a car and a thumping pain in her head. Turning she looked at the driver just as he looked at her and smirked.

"Morning." Damon spoke lazily watching Elena.

"Where are we?" Elena voiced her thoughts to the blue eyed vampire sitting beside her.

"Georgia." Damon drawled out the word.

"Georgia?" Elena questioned thinking she misheard him. Damon looked at her. "No,no,no, were not. Seriously, Damon, where are we?"

"Seriously, were in Georgia." Damon spoke in complete seriousness, still watching her.

"Ugh." Elena groaned from her pain throughout her body.

"How you feeling?" Damon asked quietly, concerned.

"I...I…" Elena stammered, unable to say anything.

"There's no broken bones. I checked." Damon told her when it became clear she would not speak.

"My car. There was a man… I hit a man. But then he got back up and – who was that?" Elena remembered what happened last night when she left the Boarding House.

"That's what I would like to know." Damon said in reply to he questioned.

"Where's my phone?" Elena started looking around in her seat for her phone while Damon turned his head and looked out the driver's side window. "Okay, we really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Pull over." Damon made no move to pull over or reply to Elena ordering him around. "I mean it, Damon. Pull over." This time Damon looked at her but still continued to drive, not stopping the car. "I mean it. Stop the car."

Rolling his eyes Damon gave up, "Oh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon slowed down and pulled into a stop in the middle of the road. Elena opened her door leaning forward as she climbed out of Damon's light blue car, wincing at the pain running everywhere through her body. Damon watched her from over the top of her car as she leaned forward and rested her hands on her knees, taking a deep breath. In the blink of an eye Damon appeared next to her.

"Hey" Damon carefully grabbed her arm to help her stand up right.

"I'm fine." Elena told Damon softy, confused as the why the bad Salvatore brother was helping her. She stepped back from him "We have to go back."

"Oh, come on" Damon looked around at the fields as he spoke "Look, we've already come this far." He flashed her his oh so sexy smirk.

"Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon smirked at her again and raised his eyebrows.

"You're not funny. You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia."

"You're in Georgia." Damon leaned against his car, arms crossed over his muscular chest as Elena looked around her "Without you magic little necklace, I might add." Hearing Damon say this Elena touched her neck when her vervain filled locker used to be "I could very easily make you …agreeable." Damon told Elena in a casual tone.

"What are you trying to prove?" Elena face him outraged at what he suggested, well threatened. Before Damon could respond a phone rang. Elena looked at Damon accusingly "That's my phone." Damon half smirked at Elena as he reached to his back pocket of his jeans to retrieve to ringing phone and read the caller id.

"Mmmm. It's you boyfriend." He held the phone out to Elena for her to answer. Elena looked away, not wanting to speak to Stefan. "I'll take it." Damon answered the call "Elena's phone…"

**Cut to Stefan at the Salvatore Boarding House**

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone?" Stefan asked immediately when he heard his brother's voice instead of Elena's.

**Cut to Damon and Elena, both leaning against Damon's car**

"Elena?" Elena looked at Damon when he spoke her name into the phone. "No, she's right here." Damon looked at her "and, yes, she's fine."

**Cut back to Stefan in his room**

"Where are you? Let me speak to her." He demanded of his brother.

**Cut to Damon and Elena**

Damon held the phone out to Elena. "He wants to talk to you." Elena eyed her phone.

"Mm-mm" She shook her head refusing, looking away from Damon.

Damon put the phone back to his ear and talked to his brother "yeah, I… I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now."

**Cut to Stefan getting angrier by the second**

"Damon, I swear to god, if you touch her…" he trailed off.

**Cut back to Damon and Elena still on the side of the road**

"You have a good day. Mm-hm. Bye, Now." Damon hung up and smiled widely even though Stefan couldn't see him.

**Cut to Stefan**

Once his brother hung up, Stefan threw his phone whispering "Bastard." He went to his desk and garb Elena necklace, gripping tightly.

**Cut to Damon and Elena**

Now Damon and Elena stood in front of his car, arguing about going back to Mystic Falls.

"Look, no one knows where I am. Can we please just go back?" Elena begged Damon for what felt like the hundredth time.

"We're almost there." Damon reasoned in a sweet tone.

"Where is there?" Elena asked frustrated with Damon for not telling her anything.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta." Was Damon's vague answer. He stepped closer to her "oh, come on, Elena, you don't wanna go back right now, do you? What's the rush? Timeout." Damon held one had horizontally and held his other hand vertically underneath it creating a T, the well know sign for timeout. "Trust me, your problems are still gonna be there when you get home. Look, step away from your life for five minutes. Five minutes." Damon said in a very convincing voice and when Elena though about it, he did make sense. Her problems would still be there when she got back and she was with a vampire so nothing back was likely to happen to her plus they hadn't driven all this was just to go home now that she was conscious.

Elena groaned turning away from Damon, holding her hands to her mouth in thought. Considering everything Damon had said. She turned back to face him "am I going to be safe with you?"

"Yes." Damon answered immediately.

"Will you promise not to do that mind-control thing with me?"

"Yes." Damon answered just as quickly has he had for her previous question.

"Can I trust you?" Elena asked her final question.

Damon cocked his head to the side "get in the car. Come on" Was all he said as he walked back to the driver's side.

_**TVD**_

Rock music blared form Damon light blue car as Elena rested her head in the palm of one hand with her elbow resting on the window.

"So where's my car?" Elena asked a question she had been wondering about since she woke up in his car.

"Uh, I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it." Damon assured Elena, watching her.

"What about that man in the road? Was he a…?" Elena trailed off when she asked another question that has been bothering her.

"From what I could tell, yeah." Damon confirmed her suspicions.

"You didn't know him?"

"If I've never meet him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the 'Vamp Bar and Grill." Damon had a reference to the HBO vampire series 'True Blood'. Elena said nothing in return. Damon rounded a corner and pulled his car to a stop across form a bar. 'Bree's Bar' to be specific.

"Where are we? You brought me to a bar?" Both of them got out of the car. "Damon I'm not old enough. They're not gonna let me in." Elena told Damon.

"Sure they will." Damon nods towards the bar and clapped his hands together to make Elena hurry up. She slammed the car door shut and followed the black haired vampire.

_**TVD**_

Bree, bartender with black curly hair trailing down her back was busy washing the bar countertop when she saw an old flame walking towards her, rubbing his hands together and smirking like Christmas had come early.

"No. No, it can't be. Damon? Aw…" Excited she sat on the bar and swung her legs over jumping down, grinning. She walked to stand in front of him as he eyes her taller body up and down.

"My honey pie" she called him as she grabbed the back of his neck and brought him into a heated kiss.

"Mm" Damon moaned in delight.

"Mm" Bree mimicked the sound Damon made into the kiss. Elena watched with wide eyes not sure why Damon brought her with him just so he could make out with some chick.

_**TVD**_

Sitting at the bar, Damon and Elena watched as Bree called out to the patrons while holding a bottle of amber liquor in the air.

"Listen up, everybody." Bree addresses to the crowed as she started pouring the liquor in a set of shot glass line up in one row. "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruined any and all chances of happiness." Bree handed the shots out, giving one to Damon and Elena.

"Drink up." She tells them taking a shot for herself. Damon drank he shot while Elena held in between her fingers uneasy about drink. Damon noticed and took her shot and drank it as Elena gave him a grateful smile.

"Whoa." Bree exclaimed after he shot. "So how'd he rope you in?" Bree filled up Elena shot glass just as she held up her hands in a gesture not to.

"I'm not roped in. Actually I'm dating his-"

"Oh, honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped." Bree interrupted Elena with a big smile. "Either way, just enjoy the ride."

"Okay, so how did you two meet?" Bree laughed at Elena's question.

"College." Bree answered as she filled up Damon shot glass.

"You went to college?" Elena asked Damon, while trying to contain the giggle that wanted to escape her at the thought of bad boy Damon Salvatore attending college.

"I've been on a college campus, yes." Damon took his shot after he answered.

Bree continued with the story of how she met Damon. "About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet young freshman I met this beautiful man and I fell in love." She spoke to Elena while watching Damon. "And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him even more coz you see I had a secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

Damon leaned over to Elena in a stage whisper he told her "she's a witch." Elena raised her eyebrows at Damon then looked at Bree in surprised.

"You change my world, you know." Bree addressed to Damon.

"I rocked you world." Damon told her smugly with her ever present smirk.

Bree talked to Elena again, "he's good in the sac isn't he?" Elena look slightly uncomfortable with the question she was just asked but Bree spoke again before she could explain that she was dating his brother or that she had been dating his brother and wasn't sure if she was anymore. "But mostly he's just, uh… a walk away Joe." Bree spoke without her cheeriness that she had before and took a shot. She turned back to the two of them for a minute then faced them again.

"So, what is it that you want?" She questioned Damon.

_**TVD**_

Damon walked by the pool table after his talk with Bree about opening the tomb when he spotted the girl he was looking for. Elena was standing by his car getting her ringing phone from her pocket.

**Cut to Elena outside the bar, by Damon car**

Elena took he phone from her pocket and took a deep breath before she answered the call seeing whose name was on the caller id.

**Cut Damon still watching Elena from inside the bar **

"_Elena? is that you?" _Damon heard his baby brother's voice from the other end of the phone perfectly.

**Cut to Elena on the phone with Stefan**

"I'm here." She told him, trying not to put any emotion in her voice.

"_Where are you?"_ Elena took a deep breath trying to control her anger at the younger Salvatore brother.

"You lied." She ignored his question.

**Cut to Stefan at the Boarding House**

"Not until I explain, please." Stefan begged her to let him explain about the picture of Katherine she had found in his bedroom.

**Cut back to Elena outside the bar**

"So you didn't lie?" Elena asked daring him to answer when she already knows what he will say.

**Cut to Stefan still at the Boarding House**

He avoided her question, knowing she was really pissed at him, "just tell me where you are so that I can come get you."

**Cut back to Elena who was getting frustrated**

"How am I connected to Katherine, Stefan?" Elena demanded, hoping he will at least answer that question honestly.

**Cut to Stefan**

"I honestly don't know."

**Cut to Elena, still by Damon's car**

Elena scoffed at Damon's answer, not believing him after he lied to her before. "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"_It's the truth." _Came Stefan's reply over the phone.

**Cut to the Boarding House**

"Listen-"Stefan started to explain to Elena but she wouldn't listen.

**Cut to outside Bree's Bar**

Elena hung up on Stefan mid-sentence not wanting to hear what he was going to say for himself. She turned to go back inside but came face to face to Damon who had appeared silently behind her.

"You okay." He questioned.

"Don't pretend to care. I know you gloating inside." Elena spoke taking her frustrations about Stefan and his lies on Damon.

**Cut to inside the bar**

Bree was watching Damon and Elena outside through the window in the bar, thinking this would be her only chance she would get Bree grabbed the phone and turned in the blender so Damon won't eavesdrop.

"Hey, it's Bree. You'll never guess who walked into my bar."

_**TVD**_

Elena and Damon sat at the bar eating from their own plate each with chips and a burger.

"Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine. Does that make me part-vampire?" Elena asked, putting another chip in her mouth looking at Damon for his answer.

"Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try." He smirked at her in a suggestive way. Elena didn't look amused so he decided to answer seriously. "NO. If you were related it would mean that Katherine had a child before she was turned." Damon explained to Elena and popped a chip in his mouth.

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?"

"Kind of creepy if you ask me." Damon looked at Elena. He noticed her abandoned pickles pushed to the side of her plate. "Come on, you don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" Damon stole her pickles and added them to his burger.

Elena smiled at the vampire who appeared to like pickles. "How can you even eat, if technically you're supposed to be…?" She trailed off not wanted to risk someone over hearing.

Damon looked around amused at her inability to say what she intended to say. "Dead?" he whispered, looking around smirking. "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy supply of blood in my system my body functions pretty normally." Damon ate a chip to demonstrated his point about being about to eat human food.

Elena chuckled at him. "This nice guy act, is any of it real?"

Damon grabbed his burger "mm-hm" he hummed softly confirming her question.

"Here you go, honey." Bree handed Damon a new bottle of beer.

"Thank you." He told her using his charming voice.

Elena thought for a moment remember back to what Damon said about taking a break from her life. "I'll have one too." She told Bree.

"Hmmm?" Damon hummed thinking he misheard her.

Elena did the 'timeout' sign with her hands that Damon did early to her. "Timeout, remember? For five minutes. Yeah, well, that five minutes is gonna need a beer." Bree handed Elena a beer with a smile.

'Here you go." Elena grabbed her beer from Bree. Damon held his beer bottle out to her in cheers, Elena clinked her bottle against his, taking a sip.

_**TVD**_

Sitting on stools at the bar surrounded by people, Bree called out to the people doing shots. "Ready? Go." Everyone drowned their shots quickly but Elena won again. Damon put his shot glass down a second after her. Elena clapped her hands together and jumped on the spot in a little dance of victory.

"That's three." She said proudly. Damon coughed, smirking at Bree who smirked back impressed with Elena's ability to drown shots so quickly.

"You need a bib?" Elena asked Damon with a pout, seeing him with a drip of alcohol off his chin.

"Sorry, I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." Damon smiled at her. He enjoyed seeing Elena let lose for once, she wasn't like this in Mystic Falls.

Elena giggled at Damon from his response. "Whatever. All right." She slapped her hands on the bar, "who's next?" Elena addressed the small group of people standing around her and Damon.

"Another round, Bree?" Elena smiled at Bree.

"Honey, you should be on the floor." A clearly drunk blonde told Elena.

"I am not even drunk. My tolerance is, like…" Elena jumped in the air holding her hand up as high as she can to make her point "up here." She finished. She grinned at Damon who smirked back at her.

Bree poured them another round, eyeing a guy who walked behind Damon and Elena to the other end of the bar. "All right, here you go. Bree gave them the shots then walked over to the man who just sat down. She titled her head at Damon. The man looked at Damon and saw him smiling at a brunette with long brown hair who was whipping her mouth with giggling.

_**TVD**_

Walking outside the bar looking for Elena, Damon saw her phone on the ground. He picked it up and looked from side to side. He headed round the back of the bar still keeping an eye out for her.

"Damon, no." He saw Elena standing on a ladder leading up to a big grey tank full of something. Damon looked confused as to why she was there when suddenly some speed up to his with inhuman speed, clearly a vampire, a wack the knees with a metal pole knocking him to the concrete. Damon yelled out as Elena gasped in fear for Damon.

Damon groaned as the vampire started bashing his legs with the pole. Elena started running to Damon.

"Ow! What the hell?" Damon spoke through the pain in his lower body. The vampire speed away for a second and came back with a can and started pouring gas all over Damon, making him vary flammable with he was to come into contact with fire.

"NO!" Elena yelled seeing what the vampire standing over Damon was doing. He stopped and turned to snarl at her showing her his fang, read eyes with veins underneath. Elena back away scared. The vampire turned back and continued where he left off.

"Who are you?" Damon growled out through gritted teeth.

"That's perfect. You have no idea." The vampire spoke for the first time.

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" Elena spoke loudly to the vampire. Once again he turned to face her.

"He killed my girlfriend." Elena looked confused about who his girlfriend was. Damon tried moving but the vampire turned to pour more gas over him, speaking to him at the same time. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?"

"Nothing." Was all Damon could manage to say. The vampire threw the now empty gas can to the side.

"I don't understand." Elena spoke again

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it" He spat at her. Damon tried sitting up but the vampire turned and kicked him hard in the face. Damon fell back with a grunt.

Elena realized who he was talking about. "Lexi? Lexi was you girlfriend? She told me about you. She said you were human." Elena looked confused again as she said the last part.

"I was." Lexi's boyfriend said quietly. He looked at Damon still lying on the ground and got out a matchbox.

Elena took a deep breath. "Lexi turned you?"

"If you wanna be with someone forever, you have to live forever." He said quietly. Elena watched Damon try to breathe through the pain in his legs. The vampire kicked Damon again.

"She loved you. She said that when it's real, you can't walk away." Elena told him.

"Well, that's a choice you're not gonna have to make." The vampire spoke verminously at Elena.

Elena started to beg for Damon's life. "Don't. Don't. Please, don't hurt him." Damon could barely move now from the pain in his legs. The vampire lit a match.

"I'm doing you a favour." He told Elena.

"Lexi loved you and she was good, and that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you. Please." Elena was close to tears as she continued to pled for Damon's life.

The vampire grabbed Damon by his shirt causing him to groan then he threw him backwards into the side wall of a brick building. Damon hit the wall hard then fell face down grunting in pain. The vampire turned to face Elena.

"Thank you." She said softy.

"It wasn't for you." With his vampire speed he vanished. Elena saw Damon was still lying down, unmoving. She ran to him and knelt beside him.

_**TVD**_

Driving back from Georgia with rock music once again playing on the radio Elena asked Damon (who had completely healed) a question she had been wondering about. "So you did you bring me with you?"

"Well you're not the worst company in the world, Elena. You should give yourself more credit."

Elena smiled at him, not quite believing that was his only reason for bring her. "Seriously?"

"I don't know, you were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And I knew it would piss off Stefan. And…" Damon paused for a moment "you're not the worst company in the world Elena." Damon told her sincerely looking at her.

Elena smiled at him. She moved in her seat to get more comfortable. "I used to be more fun." She mused to Damon.

"You did okay." He told her.

"I saved your life." Elena sounded proud at her accomplishment of saving a vampire.

"I know." Damon said looking at her again.

"And don't you forget it." Elena narrowed her eyes at him. Both of them looked away, smiling.

**This episode is season 1 episode 11 (1X11) Bloodlines**

**I'm so happy to write this episode, I hope I did good.**

**Please go to my profile and vote on my poll before I finish this story!**

**If you see any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc…) please let me know. Review if you want. Favourite if you want. Follow if you want. Even if I get none I will still update but if you do I guarantee that you will get a shout out in the next episode, and it would be nice**


	10. Unpleasantville (1x12)

**Hello Delena lovers, how are we all?**

**Thank you cheyanna for following my story and thank you to the guest who sent a lovely review; I completely 100% agree with what you said that episode 11 was, like, the first real chance we got to see Damon and Elena bond and have fun without having Stefan or anyone else interrupt. Sorry if I misspelt any usernames wrong.**

**I tried typing this chapter quickly since I haven't updated since the beginning of December and it's like now the end so forgive me if there are lots of errors.**

**Was anyone else pissed with Damon in the last ep? It was 4X09 I think. The Winter Wonder Lane one.**

**I will try to update on the 23****rd****, so in one days times, as a gift(?) to all Delena lovers who read this story for the world not ending on the 21****st**** of December.**

**Anything I make the characters think are completely by me since you can't read peoples mind on T.V. So we have no idea what the character are thinking. Like dreams, thoughts will be in italic.**

**Sadly I don't own Vampire Diaries nor do I own Damon : ( Vampire diaries belongs to L J Smith and the CW.**

Elena rushed down the stairs holding the spinning vampire compass in one hand and her phone against her ear in the other._ Why is Stefan taking so long to answer his phone? He has super vampire speed!_ Elena wondered why her vampire boyfriend hadn't answered his phone yet.

**Cut to the Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon took his time getting up from the big, dark desk his was working at the answer his brother's phone that he forgot to take. Taking all the time in the world to reach the phone since he was in no rush, Damon picked up the ringing phone and smirked seeing _Elena Gilbert_ on the caller ID.

He answered.

"Stefan's phone. How may I help you?" Damon voice was dripping with sex and seduction at he spoke to his brother's girl.

**Cut to the Gilbert House**

Elena reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard Damon Salvatore on the other end of the phone, not Stefan.

"Where is he?" She demanded not bothering to be polite since the compass was spinning like crazy in her hand meaning a vampire was near.

"_He's on his way to you."_ Came Damon's calm voice through the voice. "_Forgot his phone." _

Elena let out a deep breath thinking that the compass was only spinning since Stefan was nearby. She failed to see the vampire in black on the ceiling while she was on the phone to the older Salvatore.

"Thank God. This compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you." Sincerely Elena told Damon sounding relieved.

**Cut to the Salvatore Boarding House **

Damon smiled hearing Elena tell him 'thank you.'

"You're welcome." Damon replied then he hung up when Elena did.

_**TVD**_

Damon walked to the couch in the Gilbert living room where Stefan and Elena sat, telling him about the almost attack on Elena.

"Well, how'd he get in?" Damon questioned.

"He was invited in." Elena's voice was shaking from nearly being bitten but she tried to sound strong.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan added.

Damon raised his eyebrows at that. "Well he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he was too busy trying to kill me." Elena replied slightly exasperated by the question, since she thought the answer to it was already obvious.

Stefan looked at his brother, "and you have no idea who this is?"

"No." Damon shook his head. Stefan kept looking at him for any signs of lying. Damon saw the look his brother was giving him. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

Elena looked towards Damon at the comment about 'company.' "You think there's more than one?"

Damon raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "we don't know."

Elena looked scared, thinking of having even more vampires in Mystic Falls and the danger that her friends and family would be in. Damon sat down on the arm of the chair next to the couch where Elena and Stefan still sat.

Stefan looked at Damon with a meaningful expression. "Damon, he was invited in." Damon nodded, knowing what they had to do about their little vampire problem. Stefan watched his older brother think of a plan of action.

"Then we go get him tonight." Elena eyes snapped to Damon at his plan. Damon returned her look. "You up for it?" He questioned her.

"What do I have to do?" Elena questioned about his plan

"Let you boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up." Damon had his ever-present smirk on his lips.

Stefan shook his head at Damon, "that's a bad idea."

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe." Damon looked at Stefan. So did Elena. Damon turned his gaze to Elena knowing he will get her to agree with his plan, "for anyone who lives in it." Elena considered what Damon said, thinking of her Aunt Jenna and little brother Jeremy being unsafe. "It's worth a shot." Damon adds.

"I'll do it." Elena looked straight ahead trying to sound brave. Stefan looked at Elena hearing her agree to the plan then towards his brother who nodded his head at him.

Elena looked at Stefan and grabbed his hand in a form of comfort. "I'll be with the tow of you. I'll be safe." She tells him. Stefan nodded, looked at Damon who simply shrugged.

Stefan looked away uneasy about using Elena for bait.

_**TVD**_

Alaric Saltzman walked thought the crowd of dancing teenagers, smiling at his students having a good time when he saw Damon and Stefan Salvatore walk in with Elena Gilbert in between them.

When inside the hall with all the dancing people Elena linked her arm with Stefan, eyes scanning the dance for anyone in the now infamous black hoodie. They all stopped walking and looked around. Seeing nothing suspicious they moved onwards unaware of the new history teacher watching.

"Alaric." Hearing a woman say his name, Alaric turned to reveal Jenna smiling at him.

_**TVD**_

Elena looked around nervously standing at a talk, fiddling with one of her big white earrings when Caroline and Bonnie joined her each carrying a clear plastic cup.

"Having fun?" Elena asked them with a sweet smile.

"Mmmm, no, But this took about two hours…" Caroline gesture to her outfit for the dance "so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline smiled along with Elena and Bonnie who also giggled at the blonde. Bonnie stops when she sees Stefan standing with his troublesome brother.

"What's Damon doing here?" Elena tensed at Bonnie's question. She turned to look at them then back to her best friends.

"He wanted to come. I promise he'll behave." Elena explained

Caroline spoke up, "so what is this, a threesome? You and the Salvatore brothers?"

"No, but if I'm gonna be with Stefan then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him." Elena added jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"There's a thought." Bonnie mused still watching Damon.

"Mm, I'll help." Caroline chimed in and clinks her plastic cup filled with orange liquid with Bonnie, both of them watching the man in question. Elena smiled laughing softy, while shaking her head at their antics.

_**TVD**_

"Back off, Damon." Caroline warned Damon before storming away after Bonnie. He watched as the usually bubbly blonde walked away when Elena came up behind him with his bro.

"Where did they go?" She questioned. Damon turned hearing Elena voice behind him.

Damon looked back in the direction Bonnie and Caroline left then back to Elena and Stefan. "I don't know."

"What'd you say to them?" Stefan questioned attempting to smile slightly.

"I was perfectly polite. Elena..." Elena looked at Damon hearing him say her name "would you like to dance?" Damon smirked at her.

Stefan looked at her as she answered. "I would love to." Damon let out a sound of pleasure hoping to piss his brother off. He smirk got even bigger in joy when he looked at his brother. Stefan turns to Elena as she looked at him.

"May I have this dance?" She questioned her boyfriend as Damon's smirk fell from his lips. Stefan gave her his arm and led her to the dance floor. Elena smiles and raised her eyebrows at Damon as they walked away.

Damon stood where he was watching his brother and Elena dance together.

_**TVD**_

Elena and Stefan both had huge grins on their faces as they danced together with Damon watching on the sideline, expressionless. Alaric suddenly came up to Damon, seeing him alone, and tried to start up a conversation with him about how he got roped in to chaperoning.

_**TVD**_

Damon grinded his hips against the blondes who he was dancing with while Elena and Stefan watched. Elena had a smile on her face and was laughing slightly seeing Damon lead the girl in the long red skirt across the dance floor.

"You really can't take him anywhere, can you?" Elena question Stefan.

"Uh, no." Elena smiled at his answer then looked toward the dance floor again and tenses, seeing a guy in a black hoodie.

_**TVD**_

Elena screamed as Stefan appeared and threw Noah, who turned out to be the mystery vampire in the black hoodie, across the cafeteria and into a table. Noah got up ready to attack again when he heard a voice call from behind.

"Hey, dickhead." Damon raised both hands, one holding the end of the broom that Elena broke, in a sign of peace. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." Noah smiled at that then rushes towards Elena again. With inhuman speed Damon threw the makeshift stake at Stefan, who caught it with one hand and thrust it in to Noah's gut. Damon walked across the room next to Elena and Noah gasped for air he didn't even need.

"Now you feel like talking?"

"Screw up." Noah spat. Stefan pushed the stake deeper inside Noah stomach.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked the question this time.

"Because it's fun." Damon smirked arrogantly at Noah's answer and crosses his arms across his chest. Stefan twisted the stake and Noah groaned in pain.

"What do you want with Elena?" Elena looked at Noah when he looked at her because of the question.

"She looks like Katherine." Noah revealed. Elena looked in shock not expecting that answer. Damon and Stefan looked at each other.

Damon questioned him this time. "You knew Katherine?"

"Aw… you thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb, hmm?" Damon leaned down to Noah's eye level while he waited for an answer.

"No." Noah refused causing Stefan to twist the stake again. He grunts in pain then gasped out an answer. "The grimoire."

"Well, where is it?" Noah didn't answer so Stefan pushed the stake even deeper once again. Elena looked away unable to watch.

"Check the journal. The journal." Noah gasped out. Anna appeared outside the doors and watched through the little window in the door at the torture scene. "Use the Johnathan's journal. Johnathan Gilbert." Noah revealed.

Damon stand back up and looks at his younger brother. Stefan looked down at Noah.

"Who else are you working with?" Anna ran from the window when she heard a door somewhere close open then close.

Impatient for an answer Damon demanded "who else is there?" As Alaric Saltzman walked down the hall.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me." Damon rolled his eyes giving up. Stefan looked at him causing him to roll his eyes again and gesture to Noah in signal to kill him. Stefan leaned forward and pulled the stake out of his stomach. Damon crosses his arms again with his smirk plastered to his face. Stefan thrust the stake in Noah heart in one quick smooth motion. Elena opens her mouth in horror as Damon watch Noah die.

Elena gasped "what-? What do-? How are you gonna find the others now?" Elena finally managed to ask Stefan.

"He had to die." Damon told her.

"But…" Elena looked at Damon who nodded at her.

Stefan draws her attention. "Elena…he's been invited in." Before Elena could reply a noise was heard outside the room. Damon, Elena and Stefan all looked towards the door and saw Alaric pass by the window but thankfully didn't look inside. The Salvatore brothers looked at each other.

"Go. I got this." Stefan told Damon, so he rushed out the room.

**This episode is season 1 episode 12 (1X12) Unpleasantville**

**PLEASE! Please go to my profile and vote on my poll before I finish this story! It's the only thing I ask of you. You don't have to review or follow or anything, just go to my profile and tick yes or no in answer to the question. That simple. The question for anyone wondering is if I should add any Damon and Elena deleted scenes to this story or not.**

**If you see any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc…) please let me know. Review if you want. Favourite if you want. Follow if you want. Even if I get none I will still update but if you do I guarantee that you will get a shout out in the next episode, and it would be nice.**


	11. Ho Ho Ho

Hey everyone who reads this story!

This is not an update but I just wanted to tell everyone

**I hope you all had an amazing Damon-filled Christmas : ) and I wish you all very happy new year!**

New chapter will be up today! Or very early tomorrow morning. As soon as I finish it, I will upload it.

Not too long to wait until TVD starts again, the 17th. I think.

Love you all, Darkkissesful


	12. Children of the Damned (1X13)

**Sup Everyone!**

**I would like to thank you Blackbird924 and Liz213Mast for add this story as a favourite **

**This chapter took longer than I thought for some unknown reason.**

**Anything I make the characters think are completely by me since you can't read peoples mind on T.V. So we have no idea what the character are thinking. Like dreams, thoughts will be in italic.**

**Sadly I don't own Vampire Diaries nor do I own Damon : ( Vampire diaries belongs to L J Smith and the CW.**

Elena slowly woke form her sleep, her back pressed against a hard, solid naked chest with two strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close._ Stefan_ Elena thought as she snuggled closer with a lazy smile on her face.

Stefan gently pressed his lips to the shell of her ear, kissing her sweetly.

"Mmmm. Good morning." Elena spoke first, snuggling in the pillow her head rested on, feeling Stefan's arms tighten around her slim body.

"I could get used to this." Stefan commented with a peaceful smile that was hidden by long chocolate brown hair that belonged to Elena.

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads." Damon's cheerful voice called from the end of Stefan's bed effectively ending the couples morning snuggles.

"Damon. Please."

"What are you doing?" Stefan and Elena both spoke at the same time, sitting up to rearrange the sheet to cover their bodies at the sound of Damon's voice even though neither was completely were naked.

"Oh, stop being smutty." Damon taunted.

"Seriously, get out of here." Stefan ordered his older brother with no success.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Now listen…" Stefan looked frustrated at his brother's audacity to just casually sit at the end of his bed and chat away about his plan, not caring that his little brother was shirtless in bed with his girlfriend. Elena just looked at him in disbelief that Damon would be telling them about his plan while she was in bed with Stefan. "There's some very important business to discuss." Damon continued looking completely serious.

"And it has to be right now?" Stefan questioned Damon.

Damon smirked at the vampire and doppelgänger in bed together. "We have lots to do. Now that were all friends and working towards a common goal." Damon stood up from the bed and turned to step back a bit. With Damon's back turned, Elena and Stefan shared a look if irritation. Damon turned back to face them a continue talking. "So in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal, to get the grimoire to udo the spells. So firsts thing first, since you are Elena _**Gilbert." **_Damon emphasised 'Gilbert' to get his point across, "you're on journal duty."

"Since when am I helping?" Elena questioned with raised eyebrows.

Damon smirked again. "Well Stefan's helping. And since you've taken up residency in Stefan's bed. Ergo." Damon explained his reasoning to why Elena is helping to open the tomb.

Stefan spoke to Elena, "you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do."

Elena closed her eyes and laid back down in the warm bed. "I'll look for it today."

"Good." Damon quipped.

Stefan questioned his brother about something he had been wondering about ever since the school dance with the mystery vampire. "How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really gonna take the word of this vampire? He seemed like bit of a dimwit."

"In lieu of any other options."

Suddenly Elena sat up looking at Damon with a question that has been bothering her. "Okay. What exactly is a grimoire anyway?"

"It's a witch's cookbook." Damon crossed his arms over his chest while Elena looked at with an expression that clearly said _seriously? That's you answer to the question. It doesn't even make sense._

Seeing Elena with that expression, knowing she had no idea what Damon meant, Stefan explained it to her. "Every spell that a witch casts is unique on to itself. So every witch would document their work."

"Yeah." Damon raised his eyebrows. "Cookbook."

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit, obviously, wasn't working alone, so whoever is out there knows who we are." Stefan spoke to Damon.

"And I don't like that disadvantage. So…" Damon claps his hands twice then finished speaking, "chop-chop." Damon turned to walk to the doorway with Elena and Stefan silently watching him leave, when he turned and walked backwards facing them, "You know I really like this whole ménage-a-threesome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it." Damon finished in a singsong voice, "Don't screw it up." And left the room.

_**TVD**_

Damon walked back to the kitchen bench after refilling Jenna's wine glass. His back was to the doorway as he chopped vegetables for family night dinner.

"Hello, Elena." Damon drawled out the word still not turning around. Jenna took a sip of her dark red wine before she turned her head to see Elena appear from the doorway, frowning at Damon.

"Hey where have you been? We're cooking dinner." Jenna asked Elena. Elena walked over to stand next to Jenna, still watching Damon and put her hand on her him. He looked up at her.

"Stefan with you?" Damon stopped chopping as he waited for Elena answer.

"Um, he'll be here soon." Damon went back to chopping while Elena narrowed her eyes at Damon's back.

_**TVD**_

Damon walked back in the kitchen are after setting some food on the table and pressed right up against Elena as she walked to get past him carrying plates.

"Oh. Mm." He exclaimed when her body was pressed against hers. Damon moved slightly so Elena could get to the table but still brushed against him on her way. Elena smiled at being pressed up against him once Damon could only see her face then she scoffed and scolded him.

"Don't do that." She set the plates down on the table, still not facing Damon.

"Do what?" Damon asked innocently, walking to the stove.

"You know what. That move was deliberate."

Damon started mixing the sauce that was cooking in a pot on the stove. "Well, yeah. I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." Elena looked at Damon and scoffed again, clearly not believing him.

Damon continued talking, "speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely." Damon turned to smirk at her. Elena said nothing in return. Damon was quiet for a moment lost in thought. "Is it real?"

"Is what real?" Elena question not knowing what Damon was asking about exactly.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood." Damon lifted the wooden spoon for the pot to taste the red sauce he was cooking. He looked over his shoulder to Elena, "can I trust him?"

"Yes, you can trust him." Elena looked at Damon then back to the table. Not believing that she was telling the complete truth he vamp speed over to stand behind her. Elena rolled her eyes then turned to look him in the eye knowing he would be standing right behind her.

"Can I trust him?" Damon asked Elena being dead serious. He looked her in the eye not blinking, searching for any signs of lies or betrayal. Almost as if he was compelling her.

Elena assumed that he was trying to. "I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not gonna work."

Damon frowned slightly hurt that she just assumed he was trying to comply her. "I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me." Damon bit his lip before adding "honestly."

Elena didn't speak for a few minutes "of course you can." Damon looked her in the eye longer then Elena walked away.

_**TVD**_

"There was a time that I trusted him more than anyone." Damon revealed to Elena thinking of his friendship to Stefan back in 1864.

Elena grabbed some food form the bowl on the counter, "trust breeds trust." She popped the food in her mouth and continued. "You have to give it to get it."

Damon looked taken aback for a second. "Are you lecturing me?" Elena grabbed the bowl she had been eating out of and stepped forward, sticking her hip out to one side.

"Do you need to be lectured?"

"I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that." Damon told Elena

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes." Elena walked over to the table to set the bowl of food down with Damon standing at her back.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets on my way." Damon told her quietly. Elena said nothing and took a deep breath.

_**TVD**_

Jeremy and Damon sat next to each other on the couch each with a game controller in their hands with Elena still in the kitchen going through a box filled with her parent's old things.

"You said you had never played this thing before." Jeremy commented to Damon.

"I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes." Jeremy's phone rang when Damon finished speaking. Jer paused to the game to check his phone causing Damon to look at him confused for stopping the game. Jer hung up and tossed his phone next to him then went back to playing the video game.

"Who are you dodging?" Damon questioned with his eyes fixed to the screen.

"This girl Anna. She can be, uh, persistent."

"Is she hot?"

"Yeah. Yeah. But she can be weird."

"Pfft. Hot trumps weird. Trust me." Damon advised Jeremy. Jer chuckled.

**In the kitchen with Elena and Jenna**

Jenna whispered to Elena talking about Damon. "He is ridiculously hot." Damon overheard this with his vampire senses and smirk widely, saying nothing.

"Shh." Elena shushed her, putting a finger over her lips. Knowing that Damon was probably listening, she spoke louder so he would be able to hear clearly. "He's an ass." Damon rolled his eyes at that.

Jenna stopped whispering to ask Elena a question, "What are you doing with all this stuff?"

"I thought there might be something about my birth parents." Elena spoke rummaging through the box containing some of her and jer's parent's old things.

"Have you told Jeremy?" Both girls looked towards Jar at Jenna's question.

"I will." Elena nodded to assure herself that she will tell Jeremy, eventually. Not finding what she was looking for Elena packed up the box, "when the time is right." Just then the door bell rang, interrupting Jenna and Elena's conversation. "That's Stefan."

Damon heard the doorbell ring and put his controller down and rushed to the door along with Elena. She opened the door to let Stefan inside, when he started at his brother saying nothing. Stefan looked at Elena who said nothing about Damon's presence and Damon simply smirked at Stefan.

"Well?" He asked his younger Salvatore.

_**TVD**_

Damon walked along the front porch of the Gilbert House with Stefan and Elena following so they could talk without Jenna or Jeremy overhearing.

"Who took it?" Damon demanded when Stefan told him the journal wasn't at the school with Mr Saltzman.

"I don't know." Stefan told his older brother.

"You know what…" Damon stopped walking and turned to face his brother and Elena "it's that's teacher. There's something really off about him."

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and started at Damon. "No. He doesn't know anything." Stefan smoothly lied to his own family without hesitation. "Somebody else got to it right before me."

"Who else knows it was there?" Stefan didn't answer, he only looked through a window at Jeremy. Damon followed his gaze. So did Elena. Damon moved to go inside and begin questioning Jer.

"No, Damon, leave him out of it." Elena ordered but Damon didn't listen.

"Why? What's the big deal?" He reasoned.

"Damon." Damon ignored Elena and walked over to Jeremy with Elena and Stefan following him.

"So I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day." Damon sat on the arm of the chair as he spoke to Jeremy. "Who else did you show it to?"

"Huh?" Jer said to absorbed in his video game to listen closely.

"Don't ask questions. Just spill."

"You're kidding me right?" Jer laughed thinking Damon wasn't serious.

Elena spoke up this time. "Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr Saltzman about Johnathan Gilbert's journal?"

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Who else did you tell?"

"Just that girl, Anna."

"The hot, weird one?" Damon asked to make sure they were talking about the same Anna.

"Yeah."

Stefan spoke for the first time since entering the Gilbert house, "wait. Who's Anna?"

"That's what I wanna find out." Damon mused when Elena phone rang. She turned and went to her room to answer it.

"How do you know her?" Damon continued with the questions.

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight."

"Perfect." Damon exclaimed. "I'll drive." He stood up to leave the house for his car with Jeremy following slightly confused as to why Damon is driving him to the Grill.

_**TVD**_

Elena squatted by Stefan who was still standing in his father's grave and flipping through pages of the book they found. Suddenly a voice called out, startling both Elena and Stefan.

"Well, what do you know?" Elena snapped around and stood up, shining a torch on Damon, who was glaring at his younger brother and Elena while trying to control his anger.

"This is an interesting turn of events."

_**TVD**_

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan spoke as he now stood in front of Elena and out of his dad's grave,

"So am I." Stefan didn't follow what Damon was sorry for so his older brother explained. "For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

Stefan scoffs at his brother. "You are not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

Damon looked at his brother like he was an idiot. "Of course I was gonna do it by myself. Because the only one I can count on is me. You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan." Stefan said nothing but a small look of sorrow passed across his face. Damon took and step forward and addressed Elena. "But you- you had me fooled." Elena looked at her feet, unable to look at the betrayal in Damon's eyes.

Damon spoke to his brother again. "So what are you gonna do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." Damon threatened.

"You won't kill her." Damon nodded slight correcting Stefan that he will kill her but Stefan just shook his head. Moving faster that the human eye can see Damon rushed forward behind Elena and put one arm around her neck, holding her against his hard, muscular body. Elena let out a gasp at being pulled back against Damon's chest.

"I can do one better." Damon informed his brother then he bit his wrist with his fangs and forced his wounded arm against Elena mouth, forcing his blood down her throat. Elena grunted in protest.

"Give me the book, Stefan." Elena struggled against Damon as he spoke to Stefan. "Or I'm snapping her neck and you and I will have a vampire girlfriend."

"Let her go first." Stefan spoke with worry all over his face and in his eyes. He was scared for Elena's life. Damon took his wrist away from Elena mouth but kept and arm around her neck, holding her to him.

"The book."

"I'm not gonna give this to you until she is standing next to me." Stefan reasoned with his impulsive brother.

"The problem is I no longer trust that you'll give it back."

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." Damon glared at his brother for a moment the he nodded to the ground. Stefan understood what he meant.

"Okay." He held up the book so Damon can see it then put in on the ground. Damon turned his head and pressed his nose against Elena's hair then he slowly as not to startle her he move his arm from her neck.

Stefan held out a hand towards Elena to take. Damon gently pushed Elena to Stefan. She rushed into her boyfriend's arms, panting from fear. Stefan held her against him and with one last look at his brother, he left with Elena safely in his arms.

Damon stood still for a moment watching them go then he walked forward to get the book that was on the dirt. He turned and looked at his father's bones in the wooden coffin and remembered the night when Katherine was taken away and his father stopped him for going after her, saying that he will be killed if they branded him a sympathizer. And Damon very clearly remembered what he told his father in response.

"_Then let me be killed."_

**This episode is season 1 episode 13 (1X13) Children of the Damned**

**PLEASE! Please go to my profile and vote on my poll before I finish this story! It's the only thing I ask of you. You don't have to review or follow or anything, just go to my profile and tick yes or no in answer to the question. That simple. The question for anyone wondering is if I should add any Damon and Elena deleted scenes to this story or not.**

**If you see any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc…) please let me know. Review if you want. Favourite if you want. Follow if you want. Even if I get none I will still update but if you do I guarantee that you will get a shout out in the next episode, and it would be nice**


	13. VOTE DELENA!

Hey people!

Sorry but this isn't an update but a new chapter will be up soon. Promise

Please go to the link and vote for Damon and Elena otherwise known as Delena. There is about just under 3 days left to vote.

features/best-of-2012/vote/poll/SpecialFeatures:list:best-couple

**VOTE DAMON SALVATORE AND ELENA GILBERT! **

They are the only Vampire Diaries couple there and currently they are coming second place.

Also if you have a second to spare please go to my profile and vote on my poll!

Love you all, Darkkissesful, if the link doesn't work, PM me and I will give it to you.


	14. Fool Me Once (1X14)

**Hey Delena lovers!**

**First of all, I am so sorry for the long update! I know it's been, like, around 3 months or something making this the first chapter for 2013 but I really am sorry. School is always really busy at the start of the year (new classes, new teachers, etc.) and the weather here has been so hot! It's horrible so I haven't really wanted to sit and write in the heat but updates should be coming quicker now.**

**I would like to thank bellalovesedward4ever for fallowing me and adding me as a favourite author and for adding as a favourite and following my Delena one-shot smut scene (which I will probably rewrite soon). I would like to thank ElementalStorm (great name by the way) for adding Damon and Elena: Season 1 as a favourite and for DelenaKarolineNina for adding me as an author as a favourite.**

**Sorry if I spelt any usernames wrong or missed out on any.**

**I would like to say a special thank you to DamonElenas1864 for the lovely conversation we have been having via PM about Christian Grey and Damon Salvatore. And thank you to Erin Salvatore for writing the Delena one-shot I requested, 'Turnabout is Fair Play'. Check it out, it is amazing. **

**Sorry for the long author's note. Since ep 7 in season 4 I have decided to change the rating to M just to be safe.**

**Anything I make the characters think are completely by me since you can't read peoples mind on T.V. So we have no idea what the character are thinking. Like dreams, thoughts will be in italic.**

**Sadly I don't own Vampire Diaries nor do I own Damon : ( Vampire diaries belongs to L J Smith and the CW.**

Damon Grabbed his black leather jacket from the back of a chair in the den when he heard soft footstep heading to the doorway. He turned with his jacket half on to see Elena come through the door. They stare silently at each other as Elena takes her scarf from her neck.

"I'm gonna have to change the locks." Damon breaks the silence. Not taking his eyes off her, he grabs the Grimoire from the table in front of him. "You stage a jailbreak?"

"Stefan." Elena shrugs at her the one-word answer in explanation.

"Oh, brother." Damon smirks at her, "ever the white knight."

"I convinced Bonnie to help you."

"I doubt that."

I'm not gonna say I'm sorry we got the Grimoire without you last night because…..I'm not really." Elena steps further into the den.

"Well at least you're honest."

"I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you in your own twisted way. And as hard as it to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing."

"I'm not interested." Damon smirked again and turned to leave.

"Yes you are because you were willing to work with us yesterday." Elena pointed out in an attempt to stop him leaving. It worked. Damon turned around to face her again.

"Fool me once, shame on you." Damon narrows his eyes refusing to let any emotions show.

"Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" Elena questioned Damon.

Intrigued Damon walked closer to here, dropping the book on a table nearby. "Who's to say I didn't?"

Elena remains silent, thinking. "You didn't." Damon crossed his arms over his muscular chest and tilts his head with raise eyebrows trying to making her second guess her assumption. "I know you didn't." Elena walked even closer to the vampire and continued speaking, "but you could have." Damon still doesn't move except for a quick blink of his blue eyes.

Elena gets closer again, "You and I…we have something." Damon looks down slightly at this, "an understanding." Damon frowns lightly. "And I know that my betrayal hurt you. Different from how it is with Stefan. But I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back." Elena finishes her little speech and watches Damon.

Damon turns his head away from her and groans then looks back at her, "I wish I could believe you."

Elena goes to plan B. She reaches up and takes off her vervain necklace and placing in on the table, never removing her gaze from Damon's. Damon watches her and his eyes follow the necklace as she places it down. He narrowed his eyes and moved closer.

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do." He tells her.

"Then we'll deal with it." Damon reaches down and grabs the necklace and gently puts it back in place around her neck. "I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun." He looks in her eyes, "I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you here. Don't make me regret it." Damon looks at her for one more second then leaves with Elena.

_**TVD**_

Damon and Elena walked together though the party, both wearing black leather jackets.

"The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church." Elena said worried about everyone's safety.

"You hope, not mine." Damon replies.

"Elena, hey." Matt came up to Elena and Damon with Carolina by his side.

"Elena, oh my god. Where have you been?" Carolina questions her brunette friend while she holds hands with Matt. Elena saw the joined hands and looked at Matt.

"Long story, no time to tell it." Damon smirks at them.

"I wasn't talking to you." Carolina says as sweetly as she can to Damon.

"Sure you were." Damon smirked again.

Matt interrupts, "we haven't met. I'm Matt." He holds his hand out to Damon who doesn't touch it.

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met." Damon then turns to Elena, "you and I are going that way." He grabs her arm and pulls her away from her friends.

"I'm sorry guys." Elena apologizes for Damon's rudeness.

_**TVD**_

Damon whistled to get Stefan's, Bonnie's and Shelia's attention when he hears Shelia doubt that he will return with Elena.

"Brother. Witches." The older Brother says in greeting.

"Everything okay?" Stefan question Elena as she goes to him.

"I just wanna get this over with. Are you ready?" Elena asks Bonnie and her Grams.

"Yes." Bonnies assures her as Damon heads into the tomb.

_**TVD**_

"Air." Shelia says lighting a candle. "Earth. Fire" she lights two more.

"Water." Bonnie says handing Shelia a bottle filled with water, who then takes it and pours it between the three flames.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena question curiously.

"As opposed to what?" She asks without looking up.

"I just figured it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Shelia smiles amused at Elena.

Stefan sees Damon pull something in a packet from his jacket, "what's that?"

"It's for Katherine. I gotta have something to get her going." Damon explains, "Unless your girl is offering up a vein." Stefan looks away from Damon at that comment.

"Admit it." Damon whispers to his little brother. He speaks normally, "you can't wait to get rid of me." He smirks.

Stefan smiles slightly and looks at Damon. "I can't wait to get rid of you."

"Mm." Damon smirks at him again.

"Were ready." Bonnie says looking at the vampires.

_**TVD**_

Bonnie and Shelia chant in a foreign language the spell to opening the tomb.

"What are they saying?" Damon questions Stefan.

"It sounds Latin." Stefan guesses.

"I don't think its Latin." Elena comments as the witches continue to chant in the unknown language, holding hands. Suddenly the flames get bigger and Bonnie and Shelia tighten their grip on each other. Elena steps closer to Stefan in case something happened.

"What's happening?" Elena questions when there is a crashing sound and everyone looks at the tomb door to see it open.

"It worked." Bonnies says in astonishment.

"Well of course it worked." Shelia tells her granddaughter.

Damon looks at his brother "Don't you have some fires to build?"

"I'm gonna get the gasoline. I'll be right back." Stefan tells his girlfriend. She nods and shines her torch on the tomb door getting a closer look. Damon warily eyes the two Bennett witches and holds his hand out to Elena.

"You ready?"

"What?" Elena asks confused by what Damon was implying.

He takes her hand and pulls her tight against his side never taking his eyes from the witches, "do you think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?"

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Shelia threatens Damon.

"You'll bring the walls down even if I don't. You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you."

"Enough. Both of you. Look he needs leverage. He needs to know you're not gonna shut the door when he gets inside. I get it." Elena ends the verbal war between the vampire and witch. She turns to Damon. "I'll go."

Damon leans down to get one if the flames the witched used for the spell, "May I?" he takes it without waiting for an answer. Elena nods to her friend and follows Damon.

_**TVD**_

Damon leads Elena further into the tomb, keeping an eye out for his lover, Katherine. Hearing noises suddenly Elena stop moving, scared.

"What is that?" She asks unsure if she even wants to know.

And of course Damon knows the answer, "they can sense you. Now where is she?" Damon questions himself and uses his vampire speed to run around the tomb to search it quickly.

"Damon!" Elena calls for him to not leave her but he doesn't come back.

_**TVD**_

Damon walks out the tomb, his brother and his brothers girls close behind. When outside the tomb Stefan and Elena hug in relief, Shelia collapses from the big spell she just did with Bonnie and Damon stands, alone, on the other side.

_**TVD**_

Elena and Stefan run to Jeremy's side to check Anna left him unharmed. "He's okay, he's alright." Stefan tells her when Jeremy's groans from when he was hit in the head. Elena turned to see Damon standing nearby, looking absolutely heartbroken. Elena walks over to him with Stefan watching. For the first time ever, Elena wraps her arms around Damon shoulders hugging him to her.

"I'm sorry." Is all she says and continues to hug him while Damon just stands there, arms by his sides, letting her hugging him.

This episode is season 1 episode 14 (1X14) Fool Me Once

PLEASE PLEASE! VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!

If you see any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc…) please let me know. Review if you want. Favourite if you want. Follow if you want. Even if I get none I will still update but if you do I guarantee that you will get a shout out in the next chapter, and, you know, it would be nice thing to do.


End file.
